A Christmas Carol
by SchoolBoredom
Summary: This is a beyblade version of the classic tale by Charles Dickens. Read and review please! Hope you enjoy it! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_Annie: MERRY CHISTMAS!!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: Why are we doing another Christmas fic?**

_Annie: Because I have been thinking about doing one._

**SB/Kierra: Oh.... So what is this one about?**

_Annie: This one is as the title says. __"A Christmas Carol."_

**SB/Kierra: So You mean it's a beyblade version of Charles Dickens classic "A Christmas Carol." Right?**

_Annie: Yes. And we don't anything except our OC's._

**SB/Kierra: Enjoy!!!**

* * *

It was around one in the afternoon on Christmas Eve, everyone was rushing around town trying to finish their Christmas shopping while others got ready for a Christmas party, and that's what the world champion team was doing, except for Kai Hiwatari that is. Kai was planning on spending the rest of the day and all of Christmas day with his team and his twin sister, Catharine Anne Hiwatari, who was in town for the Holiday with her team the "Snow Angels."

The "Snow Angels" were the first all-girls beyblading team in BeyBlade history, and they were Norway's top bey blading team for the past ten consecutive years (they were also in the 'Gennis Book of World Records' too.) even though they lived in Norway none of them were Norwegian; Cathy was the team Captain and she was Russian since she was Kai's twin, Natalie was Chinese, Jamie and Esa were both Japanese, and Ally was American. They were, in other words, the female version of the world champion team, excluding Daichi that is.

It appears I'm getting off the topic here since I had been talking about what Kai had been planning on doing that day and the next day, so where was I.... oh yes I remember now. Kai knew that he would have to ask his grandfather Voltaire if he could, but his grandfather would most likely refuse to let him join his friends and his sister and her team who were going to be at the party and if that happened then he would have to sneak out of the house and get punished for leaving and staying away, but it would be worth it.

Kai walked through the mansion and went to the one place he knew his grandfather would be, the study, working most likely. He had been right, for sure enough there was his grandfather sitting at his desk in his study when Kai walked into the room and up to him.

"Grandfather, I wish to speak with you." Kai stated.

"Go away grandson, I'm busy." Voltaire said.

"It won't but take a minute, grandfather." Kai said.

"No." Voltaire growled.

"Please grandfather." Kai begged.

"Fine, but make it quick. What do you want?" Voltaire sighed realizing that Kai would not leave him alone until he spoke with him.

"I was hoping to spend the rest of today and all of tomorrow with my friends, they are going to have a Christmas party and Cathy is here with her team and they are going to be there. I was hoping you would let me join them." Kai explained.

"No!!" Voltaire said.

"But grandfather, it's Christmas Eve!" Kai said.

"I don't care if the world is coming to an end, you are not going!! And don't think about disobeying me, boy!!!" Voltaire said as Kai hung his head.

"Of course grandfather." He said softly before walking towards the door of the study when he heard is grandfather say one last word before walking out into the hallway.

"Humbug!!" Voltaire said as Kai walked away.

After awhile Voltaire got tired, he was getting old and he decided to go up to his room and take a nap for a few hours. And as he walked towards his room, he past his grandson's room and saw him on his bed. Then when he got to his room he changed into his night clothes and just before he got into his bed he heard a loud bang, it sounded like the front door being slammed shut. He wondered if it had been his grandson, but he then remembered that he had seen him in his room lying on his bed drawing a picture of something, so he knew it couldn't have been him. Then he heard a sound, it was like some one was moaning, and he looked around and then it appeared in front of him, it was a ghost!!! The ghost of his deceased son, Nicolas.

"What do you want with me?" he asked the apparition.

"Much....." it was his son's voice; there was no doubt about it.

"Who are you?"

"Ask me who I _was_."

"Who _were_ you then?"

"In life I was your son, Nicolas Hiwatari."

"You don't believe it is me?" the ghost said after a moment of silence.

"No, I don't." Voltaire admitted.

"You will end up traveling, wearing chains that can never be removed, once you die if you continue on the path you are taking now, father. Let my son and daughter enjoy the Holiday together with their friends." Nicolas said.

"Why?" Voltaire asked.

"Hear me!!! My time is nearly gone!!" Nicolas cried out.

"I will, I will!!" Voltaire exclaimed.

"You will be haunted by three spirits." Nicolas said.

"I'd rather not." Voltaire said.

"Without their visits, you can not get off the path you are making for yourself. Expect the first tomorrow at one. The second on the next night at the same hour. The third on the following night as the last stroke of midnight fades away into silence." Nicolas said before fading away.

"Hum....." Voltaire started to say "humbug" but stopped and got into bed thinking that a nap would settle his nerves, not realizing the hours on the clock were flying by in a matter of seconds.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: That's it?**

_Annie: Yes. That's it; the next chapter will be longer which I will put up next week and the last chapter will be up hopefully on Christmas Eve._

**SB/Kierra: Oh.....**

_Annie: We hope you have enjoyed it so far!! And don't forget to review!!!! Bye-bye!!!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Annie: We're back with the second chapter of "A Christmas Carol."_

**SB/Kierra: This was hard one to write up.**

_Annie: You're right it was, I had to make a lot it up to fit the story line._

**SB/Kierra: Is Boris going to be in this fic or not?**

_Annie: Many characters aren't going to be in this fic, besides it's only going to have five or six chapters._

**SB/Kierra: Oh..... We hope you will enjoy the chapter!!!**

_Annie: We don't anything except our OC's._

* * *

When Voltaire awoke he noticed the clock and as he watched it go from five to six and then six to seven and all the way up to twelve am. Now Voltaire knew that it had been two in the afternoon when he fell asleep, or when he up to his room and was getting ready to take his nap to be exact, so then how could it twelve in the morning already? He couldn't have been asleep for more than an hour, then he remembered something, something important, something his son Nicolas' ghost had said, something about three spirits. He lay back down and kept thinking if he was dreaming or not.

He fell into a doze and was jolted awake when the clock struck a quarter past, then it stuck half past, then a quarter to and finally the hour itself!! Voltaire thought that it _was_ a dream when the hour bell sounded, a dull and hollow bong. Light flashed and when it faded Voltaire saw a young woman, who he realized that the ghost looked a lot like his grandson's female friend that he said was named Hillary, which he has heard ghost was wearing a long dark red dress that stopped just above her feet, it had a gold trim around the neck, the cuffs on short sleeves, and on the bottom hem of the dress, that seemed to sparkle in its own light. The dress, and the matching shoes, enchanced the color of her ruby color eyes and she wore a halo of holly and mistletoe around her head.

"Are you the spirit, whose coming was foretold to me?" Voltaire asked.

"That I am." She replied, in a soft and gentle voice.

"Who are you?" Voltaire demanded.

"I am the ghost of Christmas Past. YOUR past." She said before she held out a hand and said "Come with me."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you must." She replied.

Voltaire then remembered what his son had said would be his fate if he didn't listen to the ghosts, and he stood up and Hillary grabbed his arm and led him towards the window.

"I can't go through the window, I'll fall." Voltaire pointed out.

"You won't have to worry, for a touch of my hand will keep you safe." She said as they past through the wall.

* * *

The scenery changed and he found himself back in Russia, when he was a child. Voltaire saw himself as a five year old getting ready for Christmas with his parents, oh what a happy time it had been for him all those years ago, decorating the tree and the house, playing outside in the snow with his childhood friends as their parents watched them play as they talked amongst themselves.

"Why are we here spirit?" Voltaire asked.

"This is your past; remember how much fun and joy it brought to you as a child?" Hillary asked.

"Yes I remember, oh what fun I had indeed!!" Voltaire said before everything changed again.

This time Voltaire saw himself as an eighteen year old, the same age as his grandson Kai, but he was an unhappy eighteen year old. Voltaire remembered that this was the year that his parents were killed in a car crash on Christmas Eve.

"This was the year that I lost my love of Christmas; the magic disappeared when my parents died on their way home from a Christmas party. Let's move on I don't want to see anymore of this." Voltaire said sadly.

"Very well, but you should know that these are shadows of what has been, they are what they are." Hillary said as she complied.

* * *

Now they saw Voltaire and his wife, and their three children, six year old Lorena and her twin sister Splendora, and three year old Nicolas. Voltaire watched his children have a fun and magical Christmas with him and his wife, Paula, but he was not happy.

"It looks like you tried to make it a magical Christmas." Hillary observed.

"Yes its true spirit, I did. My wife still believed in it and she wanted our children to do so as well, even if I had stopped believing in the magic of Christmas." Voltaire admitted as he started to cry.

"Your crying." The spirit stated calmly.

"I am starting to miss thoughs days with my family." Voltaire sobbed. "Take me home spirit, I've seen enough."

"Not yet there is one last shadow of the past to be seen." Hillary said and the scene changed again for the fourth time.

Voltaire noticed that many years have past and Nicolas was now a grown man and was married to the woman he had fallen in love with, Kasmira Anne Moraski, and sure enough there were his grandchildren, Kai and Catherine, who were only two years old. All four of them where very happy.

"Look at them Kammy, look at how happy they are." Nicolas said.

"Yes I see. They are meant to be together like this for the rest of their lives." Kasmira said in her sweet and soft voice.

"LOOKIE I GOT A BEYBADE!!!!" Two year old Kai exclaimed as he held up a little blue and red bey blade.

"ME TOO!!!" Two year old Catherine said as she held up her light blue and white bey blade as Nicolas and Kasmira smiled at their twin children.

* * *

"Enough spirit!! Take me home!! Remove me form this place!!" Voltaire demanded in a broken voice.

Voltaire looked at Hillary and saw, in some strange way, the fragments of all the faces it had shown him and he wrestled with it.

"Leave me, spirit of Christmas past!!! Haunt me no more!!!" Voltaire exclaimed.

Hillary grabbed him and in a flash of light, that was so bright that Voltaire had to close his eyes, took him back to his room. And when he opened his eyes he saw that he was back in his own bed and he barely had anytime to realize or ponder what he had seen before he drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Annie: Well there you go the second chapter._

**SB/Kierra: Hey wait a minute!! I thought you said this chapter was going to be longer that the last one.**

_Annie: It is._

**SB/Kierra: No it's not; it's the same length as the first one.**

_Annie: The same length? But I thought it was longer.........oh you're right Kierra, it IS the same length and as the first chapter, I just didn't realize it, oh well._

**SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed this chapter!!!**

_Annie: Review please!!!! Bye!!!!!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Annie: _............ *is out of it and stares into space.*

**SB/Kierra: YEAH!!!!! You should be awake and greet the readers!!! *Shakes Annie to get her foucsed***

_Annie: huh....... what? Oh yeah sorry Kierra...... I'm still not enterily awake yet. *sighs* I just feel so dead tired right now._

**SB/Kierra: I know, you were up late last night reading "Breaking Dawn" the last book in the "Twilight" saga and now you are still dead tried becasue of it.**

_Annie: Yes. *to the readers* We're back! And thanks to everyone who have reviewed the last chapter!_

**SB/Kierra: And with a new chapter!!!! Is this one going to be longer that the last two or not?**

_Annie: I'm not sure. Oh and before I forget, in answer to Petlwhisker X Fireheart's review, when Kierra and I talk about a chapter being longer than another one, we don't mean in how many WORDS but how many **PAGES** are in a chapter. We don't own BeyBlade or the theme of "A Christmas Carol" but we do own our OC's._

**SB/Kierra: I should have mentioned that in the frist place....... Enjoy!!!!**

_Annie: sleepy..........._

* * *

Voltaire woke up with a start in the middle of a snore, and sat up in his bed and looked at his clock and saw that it was a quarter to one. He then remembered about the three ghosts that were to come, the second was coming tonight. Voltaire sat there waiting when the bell sounded and he kept on waiting but nothing appeared before him. Then he got the urge to open his bedroom door, so he did just that and when he placed his hand on the knob he heard someone call his name and told him to enter.

When he did he saw that he was not in the hallway but in his own bedroom, but it was different. The walls and the ceiling were a bright green with dots of red berries; it looked like holly, ivy, and mistletoe wall paper. Heaped on the floor to form a chair and scattered every where else was every kind of meats, pies, puddings, fruits, cakes, and drinks that you could imagine and more and seated a top of the pile of food was a muscular youth about sixteen years of age. He had ice green eyes and brown spiky hair with red streaks in it. Voltaire realized that the ghost looked like Kai's old friend Taurus, from back when Kai had been the team Captain of the 'Blade Sharks.'

"Come in Voltaire!! Come in!!" Taurus exclaimed.

"Who are you spirit?" Voltaire asked timidly, his head bowed not meeting the spirit's eyes.

"I am the ghost of Christmas present!! Look up Voltaire." Taurus said.

Voltaire obeyed, and saw that Taurus wore a green robe with red and gold trim, that hung open. He also had green baggie pants also with red and gold trim, his feet were bare and he had a holly and mistletoe wreath around his head. He had an old scabbard that looked ancient but there was no sword in the rusted sheath.

"Spirit, take me where ever you need to. I learned a lesson last night, if you have one for me; let me be profited by it." Voltaire said as Taurus rose and came down to him.

"Take a hold of my robe and don't let go, then." Taurus said as Voltaire did so.

* * *

The room and all the food vanished instantly, and they found themselves out on the street Christmas morning, where everyone seemed happy and called out greetings as they went about their day, then if there was an angry word, Taurus would sprinkle dust from a pouch he had with him and those who were angry became happy and said that it was pointless to argue on Christmas Day and would go their separate ways.

"Is there a certain flavor in the dust that you sprinkle?" Voltaire asked as he thought on the dust the spirit sprinkled on every meal that people bought and had past them.

"My own." Taurus answered.

"To what kind of dinner on this peculiar day?" Voltaire asked again.

"To any kind that was given kindly, especially to someone who doesn't have enough for a big fancy dinner." Taurus said.

"Why?" Voltaire asked.

"Because it is the right thing to do and the most importantly because they need it the most." Taurus explained, as they went on.

Soon they came to a group of people, 5 young boys and 6 young women; they were talking about the Holiday. And for some strange reason it was no longer Christmas Day but Christmas Eve.

"NOT COMING!!!!!" exclaimed one of the boys, who Voltaire realized was Tyson, Kai's loud mouth friend. Voltaire also saw Kai's other friends; Rei, Max, Kenny, Hillary, and Daichi.

"Yes, he doesn't think that Grandfather will change his mind. He said he heard grandfather yelling in his sleep though, but he couldn't hear what he was saying but he heard him say the word "spirit" a few times." One of the other five girls said, she looked a lot like Kai, and then he realized that it was his granddaughter Catherine, Kai's twin sister.

"Why would Voltaire say the word 'spirit'?" Rei asked.

"I don't know, he says that grandfather is in a deep sleep." Cathy said.

"Where is he now?" one of the other girls asked, she looked a lot like Rei.

"He's in grandfather's room, Natalie, standing at the foot of the bed watching grandfather sleep." Cathy said.

"Oh." Natalie said.

"He said when he left grandfather's study, he heard grandfather say the word 'humbug'."

"I seem to recall, Kai said that Voltaire would say "humbug" around the holidays, especially around Christmas time." Hillary spoke up.

"He did. Grandfather certainly does." Cathy agreed.

"All this talking about 'ghosts' and the word 'humbug' has got me thinking." Another girl said, this one had glassed on.

"Thinking about what, Esa?" Another girl asked. She had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes.

"Thinking about Charles Dickens who wrote the classic tale 'A Christmas Carol,' Jamie." Esa replied.

"Oh I get it!!! You think that he's dreaming about 'A Christmas Carol'?" the girl with short blonde hair said.

"Yes that's right, Ally. Strange as it sounds that is what I think." Esa said.

"It is also very possible." Cathy said.

* * *

A little while later Kai showed up and joined them, and they talked some more about the party.

"That does sound strange." Kai said when they told him what they thought.

"If he is, he very might change his mind and maybe even do something surprising." Cathy said as everyone agreed, then she led Kai away from the others, for a private word with him alone.

"Kai, I have something to tell you." Cathy said.

"What is it, dear sister?" Kai asked.

"You know that I have been unwell for these past four years." Cathy said.

"Yes, but what has that got to do with it?" Kai asked.

"The doctors say that it has gotten worse really, really fast, they think that I might....." Cathy said.

"That you might what?" Kai asked her as she bowed her head and said one word that shocked Kai to the core.

"Die." She said.

"No......." Kai said softly.

"Yes, they say that I'm dieing. They think I won't live to celebrate the New Year with you." she explained looking up at him.

"There has to be something that we can do." Kai said.

"There isn't but there might be a way." Cathy hinted,

Voltaire was just as shocked as his grandson Kai at what his granddaughter had said.

"Spirit, please tell me if my granddaughter will live." Voltaire asked.

"I see a tombstone with her name and an angle on it, her twin and her friends will blade for a cure to the illness that killed her." Taurus said.

"Oh no!!! That can not be true, please kind spirit say that she will be spared." Voltaire begged.

"If these shadows remain unchanged by the future, she will die, but she hinted there might be a way to change it." Taurus said as he pointed towards Voltaire's grandchildren.

"What do you mean there is a way?" Kai asked when the spirit and Voltaire looked on once more.

"I'll need a transfusion, but the doctors say that you're not the match for it, even though you are my twin brother." Cathy said.

"Then who is?" Kai asked.

"Grandfather." She said simply.

"But he won't do it!!!" Kai exclaimed.

"Maybe he will and maybe he won't, we just have to wait and see." Cathy said as they rejoined their friends.

* * *

After a while Cathy started to chough and her cheeks became flushed. It was soon apparent to everyone that she was not well. Her friend Natalie spoke to her in another language and Cathy nodded her head. Natalie helped her as they started to leave the others.

"Natalie wait." Cathy said.

"Presea, are you sure?" Kai asked referring to their earlier conversation.

"Yes Ferio, I'm sure. He may or may not change his mind about the party and when he learns I'm dieing he may just about surprise you. I love you brother dearest." She said as she kissed him on the cheek and joined Natalie who had already hailed a cab.

* * *

Once they got in, the cab drove away and as it disappeared the scene changed and they found themselves in Russia again and it was once again Christmas Day, and they were inside a house, that was all ready for Christmas, there were seven stockings hung over the fire place and each had a name on them. Tala, Thomas, Bryan, Ian, Spencer, Taurus, and finally Santos, the seven boys were laughing and having a joyful time.

"Ha!! Ha!!!" laughed Tala, "He said and I quote 'A Merry humbug Christmas to you, Tala.' A humbug Christmas indeed!!!"

"I can't believe Boris said that!!!" laughed Tala's twin brother Thomas.

"I know and you sounded just like him too." Santos laughed.

"He's the most comical old man I have ever seen!!!" Bryan spoke up, his lilac eye danced in the light with joy, merriment, and laughter.

"Oh I know a good game to play!!" Taurus exclaimed.

Now I know that I had said that the ghost of Christmas present looks like Taurus, but this Taurus who is with Tala, Bryan, Ian, Spencer, Thomas, and Santos is the _real_ Taurus. Besides Voltaire is dreaming, and since when do dreams make sense? They must have some thing to make them strange and for Voltaire this is it; but I'm getting off the topic here, they were going to play a game.

"What is it?" Ian asked.

"It's called 'Yes Or No'." Taurus said.

"Oh I know that game!!! I love playing it!!!" exclaimed his cousin Santos.

"Okay I'll go first and you have to guess what I'm thinking of." Taurus said.

Taurus loved the game as much as his cousin, the thing he was thinking of was old, a live animal, a disagreeable mean one, one that growled and snapped, and it sometimes talked, it lived in Russia, walked on the streets, it was not led by anyone, it didn't live in the zoo, never was meant to be killed on the market, was not a horse, or a pig, or bear, or ass, or monkey, or bull, or cat, or dog, or tiger, or turtle, or lion. At every question that was asked sent Taurus into another burst of laughter. At last Tala burst into the same state of uncontrollable laughter as Taurus.

"I've figured it out!!! I know what it is!!" Tala cried out.

"Well then Tala, what is it?" Taurus asked calmly as he could as his eyes danced with laughter.

"IT'S BORIS!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tala bellowed as the seven boys burst into a fit of hysterical laughter that seemed to have no end in sight.

"He has given us much amusement, I'm sure, and it would be ungrateful not to drink to his health. Here's a glass of Vodka and I say to Boris!!!" Taurus said when the laughter finally ended and they had all had caught their breath and he picked up a glass of Vodka.

"To Boris!!!" they cried out as they rasied their glasses.

"And to Voltaire!!!" Tala exclaimed as he rasied his glass once more.

"To Voltaire!!" the others echoed, doing the same and knowing that Boris and Voltaire were the reasons they were best of friends.

"My time grows short." Taurus, the spirit of Christmas present, said.

"Are spirit's lives so short?" Voltaire asked him.

"My life on this land is very brief, it ends tonight." He replied.

"Tonight!?" Voltaire cried out.

"Tonight at midnight. Hark!! The time is drawing closer!!!" exclaimed Taurus the ghost.

Soon the bell was ringing twelve, and Voltaire remembered his dead son's words and as he looked for the ghost of Christmas present, he saw that it had vanished into thin air. As the last stoke of midnight died away he saw something coming his way. It was like a phantom, hooded and cloaked, the last and final ghost.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: Wow that was the longest one yet.**

_Annie: It has the most pages that I printed out from the website I was on. Once again I have to make a lot of things up so it would make sense. *is still kind of out of it but a little now awake.*_

**SB/Kierra: I don't get why it goes from Christmas Day to Christmas Eve and then back to Christmas Day again.**

_Annie: I know but I said 'for some strange reason...' even **I** do not understand way I wrote it that way, I just did._

**SB/Kierra: Oh.............well we hope you have enjoyed the chapter!!!!!**

_Annie: Don't forget to review............. Bye............_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Annie: I need someting to eat._


	4. Chapter 4

_Annie: We're back!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: And with a new chapter!!!!!!!**

_Annie: We don't own BeyBlade or the theme of "A Christmas Carol" but we do own our OC's._

**SB/Kierra: Enjoy!!!!**

* * *

The final ghost silently and slowly made its way to him. When it stopped a few feet from him, Voltaire knelt before it. It wore a black cloak which was trimed in drak grey, that hid its face and body except for its hands.

"Are you the ghost of Christmas future? Are you going to show me what will happen in the time before us?" Voltaire asked.

"But of course, Voltaire. Come, we have much to see." the ghost said, as Voltaire realized the voice of the ghost sounded like Kai's best friend Tala, who lives in Russia.

"Lead on. The night is waning and time is precious to me I know." Voltaire said.

The phantom, who sounded like Tala, moved off as Voltaire followed him. Soon the city materialized around them and they came upon seven young men, it was Tala, Thomas, Bryan, Ian, Spencer, Taurus, and Santos again; Tala seemed unhappy about something.

"He's finally dead." Bryan said happily.

"It's about time too." Spencer said as Ian nodded his head.

"Aren't you happy that he's finally dead, brother?" Thomas asked.

" Of course I am, but I just got an email from Kai. He's not happy that he's gone. He was the only one who could've saved her." Tala said, the others knew what Tala meant.

"I wish there was something we could have done about it." Taurus said.

"I don't think there is anything we can do now." Ian pointed out.

"I know, but still, if we had known about it sooner we could have done something to help." Taurus replied.

"What do you mean?" Santos asked his cousin.

"I mean we could have helped look for someone who was a match, someone besides Voltaire. It could have been one of us and we could have helped to save her." Taurus explained.

"I think you might have something there, Taurus. But we didn't know about it until it was too late to do anything." Tala said.

"I know, I know." Taurus said sadly.

"Spirit? Who are they talking about?" Voltaire asked.

"You will find out, come there is more to see." the spirit said as he moved away from the seven young Russians as Voltaire followed.

* * *

The scene around them changed and they left Russia and another city sprang up around them and Voltaire realized that they where in Japan. They soon found another group this one was of eleven young people, six boys and five girls, all of them looked sad.

"I still can't believe she's gone." Natalie said softly.

"Neither can I." Esa said.

"I don't think any of us can." Ally said.

"We can't either, even if we have only known her for a few short weeks." Hillary said.

"The color and the joy hurt my eyes." Kai said sadly.

"It will ease after a while." Tyson said knowingly.

"I don't think it will, Tyson." Kai replied.

"We know how you feel Kai; believe us the pain of losing her will fade." Rei said as he placed his hand on Kai's shoulder.

"I know." Kai said softly as he looked away.

The color and joy? Oh yes, his granddaughter Catherine. She was not there with them, had she died?

* * *

As if the specter heard his thoughts, the scene changed and they saw Kai standing at a tombstone in a graveyard, he held a bouquet of white roses and a single red rose.

"I wish you were still here, Presea. I wish grandfather had agreed to help you sooner, but he didn't and now you are gone and now so is grandfather. I'm the only Hiwatari alive now, I will miss you very much my dearest sister; I love you." Kai said as he placed the white roses in front of the tombstone before going to another one and placed the single red rose in front of it before leaving the graveyard. He didn't say anything when he stood in front of the second tombstone he just stared at it sadly before walking away.

They went to the first tombstone and Voltaire saw his granddaughter's name on it, there was also an angel etched on it and in a small grove was a BeyBlade, her bey blade, and her bit beast; Isis, a blue and white ice phoenix. Then they went to the second tombstone.

"I'm afraid to look, spirit." Voltaire said.

"But you must." The spirit said, as Voltaire stepped up to it and saw his own name.

"No!!! I won't believe it!!! Spirit, assure me that I could change all this that you have shown me tonight."

"If you honor the Christmas spirit in your heart like you had when you had been a young child, you can do anything." The spirit said as he pushed his hood away to reveal his face and Voltaire saw that he did not just _SOUND_ like Tala, he _LOOKED_ like him too; with those piercing ice blue eyes and flaming red hair.

"Yes, yes!!!! I will honor the spirit of Christmas in my heart all year!!!" he said as he grabbed a hold of Tala's hand.

Tala fought to pull his hand away, but Voltaire hung on tightly, but Tala was stronger than he seemed and pulled his hand free and everything started to fade and changed into his bed room. Voltaire was back in his own bed room in his own house.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: That was it?**

_Annie: Yes that's it. Short I know but I had to make it that way and I had to make a lot of things up so it would make sense and stay true to the story line._

**SB/Kierra: I don't get why did you make the third ghost talk in this chapter when he doesn't talk at all in the book?**

_Annie: I know that, but there is a Mickey Mouse version of this story and the third ghost talks, towards the end before Scrooge woke up. So I decided to do it that way instead of not having him talk at all._

**SB/Kierra: Oh................ well we hope you have enjoyed the chapter!!!!!**

_Annie: Don't forget to review!!!!! Bye!!!!!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Annie: IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: TOMMORROW IS CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!! AND WE GET TO OPEN OUR CHRISTMAS GIFTS!!!!!!!!!**

_Annie: We're back!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: And with the last chapter!!!!!!!**

_Annie: We don't own BeyBlade or the theme of "A Christmas Carol" but we do own our OC's._

**SB/Kierra: Enjoy!!!!**

* * *

Oh yes!!! The bed was his own, as was the room and everything in it was his. And the happiest and best of all was the time before him was his own time to fix everything in!!!

"I will honor the Christmas spirit in my heart all year!!!" he repeated as he jumped out of bed. "All three spirits shall live within me and I will never forget it!!"

He was so wrapped up with the joy of it all that he didn't notice that he was crying. He was so happy that his hands were busy with his clothes, turning them inside out, putting them on backwards, tearing at them, and making them parties to every kind of extravagance.

"I don't know what to do!! I'm light as rain, light as a feather, I'm as happy as a child opening his gifts on Christmas morning, I'm as giddy as a school girl!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! Merry Christmas to everyone!!! And a happy new year!!!" Voltaire cried as he laughed and cried at the same time.

He danced about his room until he came to a stop by his bedroom window, completely out of breath. He looked towards his bed and remembered that the ghost of Christmas past had appeared before him in a flash of light, and over by his closet was were the ghost of Christmas present sat.

"It had all been true, it really happened!!! Ha!! Ha!! Ha!! Ha!!" Voltaire laughed.

Really I must say, for a man who hasn't laughed since the death of his parents when he was his grandson's age, it was a wonderful splendid laugh. One that is the father of a very long line of beautifully wonderful laughs.

"I don't know what day it is, nor do I care, I don't know what the time of day is either. I'm such a baby!! I don't care I would rather be a baby!! I don't know anything!!!" Voltaire said.

He looked at his calendar and saw that it was still December 24th then he looked at the clock and saw that it was five in the afternoon. The spirits had done everything in a matter of three mere hours!! He hadn't missed Christmas at all!! He knew what he must do now; he was going to tell his grandson to go to the Christmas party with his friends. Now all he had to do was find his grandson Kai. Oh would he be surprised by what he was going to tell him!!!

* * *

It wasn't long when Kai returned to the mansion and he looked upset about something, it was time to surprise him.

"I would like to have a word with you, grandson." Voltaire said, in a tone of voice that said that he was not happy, one that Kai knew very well.

"Yes grandfather?" Kai asked, clearly wondering what he had done wrong now since that tone of his grandfather's voice meant that he was in trouble for something.

"I have changed my mind; you may go to that party with your friends." Voltaire stated.

"R.........really? I can?" Kai asked shocked beyond belief, this was not what he thought his grandfather would say, no not at all.

"Yes, really. How is Catherine doing these days any way?"

"Not well."

"And why is that?"

"The doctors say that she is dieing. She says that you are the only one who can save her."

"Well then, if I'm the only one who can save her then I will, besides the two of you should be together."

"You mean you'll do what's needed to keep her alive?"

"That's absolutely right, grandson. Now go tell your friends that you will be joining them tonight, and don't forget to tell your sister that I will help keep her alive."

"Of.......Of course grandfather!!! Thank you grandfather!!! Thank you!!!" Kai said as he turned to go before Voltaire stopped him.

"Oh and Kai." Voltaire said.

"Yes?" Kai asked as he looked back at his grandfather.

"Merry Christmas, Kai." Voltaire said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas to you too, grandfather!!" Kai smiled, and he turned around and left the mansion, at a run, to go tell his friends and his sister; not really believing what he had just heard and not really caring either.

* * *

Voltaire had been true to his word, for two days later he, Kai, Cathy, and her team went to the hospital and Voltaire gave what was needed to keep his granddaughter alive. And from that day on he acted like the grandfather that he was meant to be and he surely kept the Christmas spirit with him all year. Kai and Cathy were happy with the change their grandfather had made and they didn't want him to change back to what he had been before. Cathy told Kai in private on New Year's Eve that it was like a Christmas miracle, and Kai agreed that it was.

And life went on for all of them and Kai and Cathy and their friends all grew up and got married and Voltaire was there to walk Cathy down the aisle to her husband at her wedding, and he was there to see Kai get married as well. He was also there to witness the birth of his great grandchildren, he had a total of five great grandchildren; Kai had two kids a boy and a girl; the boy was two two years older than his sister, and Cathy had three kids, the first two, a boy and a girl, were twins and the youngest was another girl, who was born three years after her older brother and sister. Voltaire died two years after his youngest great grandchild was born and left everything he owned to Kai and Cathy, and their families. And that, I'm sad to say, is the end of this story. I would like to wish all of you a wonderful and Merry Christmas and hope you all have a wonderful and happy New Year as well.

_**The End.**_

* * *

**SB/Kierra: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE'RE DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Annie: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Annie: HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: CYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
